Transporting semi tractors from a manufacturer's inventory to various dealer and customer destinations is typically a tedious process that frequently includes the mounting of two rigs onto a third. That is, a first semi tractor is “piggy backed” onto a second semi tractor and a third semi tractor is “piggy backed” onto the first semi tractor. In this configuration, the second semi tractor is used to pull all three to the delivery destination, or destinations.
Using the prior art “piggy back” technique, the mounting time of the semi tractors typically takes substantially eight man hours of time, and the dismounting of the semi tractors take an additional eight man hours of time. In addition to the sixteen man hours of mounting and dismounting time, a driver of the trio of “piggy backed” semi tractors typically needs to arrange for return transportation, which most often is a one way airline ticket. With two days of driving and one day on return flights, the man hours for transport of the trio of semi tractors could take forty hours of time plus the cost of an airline ticket.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in methods and apparatuses for use in the delivery of semi tractors.